Starkaðr
Starkaðr is a Jötunn featured in [[God of War (2018)|''God of War (2018)]]. Biography Starkaðr was a Giant with eight arms whose might terrified even Thor, the Giant-slayer. Mimir believed that if the Giants ever organized an army, Starkaðr would be their general. As Odin's advisor, Mimir told Odin of his opinion, a decision he later regretted. Odin sought to have Starkaðr killed and chose to slander Starkaðr's reputation, branding him though out the realms as a monster to be feared. This led the Vanir gods and the armies of Midgard to assist in taking down Starkaðr. Starkaðr surrendered and hoped a trial would clear his name. However, Thor took the opportunity to attack Starkaðr, tearing his arms one by one until the Mighty Giant bled to death on the battlefield. Personality Despite being an extremely fearsome giant in term of brute force and martial abilities, not to mention the mere sight of him terrifies even Thor, he is peaceful in nature. This can be seen in his willingness to surrender and be placed on a trial, as he wishes to clear his name of all the slanders heaped on him. Powers and Abilities Starkaðr was an immensely powerful Giant, possibly surpassed only by Surtr and Ymir, the primordial Jötnar themselves and with only Jörmungandr coming close, to the point that aside from the two first and strongest giants, Starkaðr was considered the most powerful of the giants. His might was great enough to surpass even the mightiest of the Aesir, striking fear into even Odin and Thor themselves, hence forcing Odin to rally the forces of Asgard, Vanaheim, and Midgard at once, and even then Starkaðr proved to be a difficult challenge. Thor feared Starkaðr enough to not dare fight him alone. *'Superhuman Strength': Deemed to be the strongest Jötnar, apart from Surtr and Ymir, and having eight hands, Starkaðr had tremendous levels of vast superhuman strength, to the point of being stronger than the likes of Thor and Odin, hence forcing the two mightiest Aesir Gods to call upon their forces and ally with the Vanir Gods and Midgard forces. Even then, Starkaðr was strong enough to pose a difficult challenge to the combined forces, apart from Surtr and Ymir, the only Giant coming close is Jörmungandr (which likely due to Jörmungandr's Titan and Greek Gods heritage). *'Superhuman Durability': Starkaðr had immense levels of tremendous superhuman durability, both to physical and magical attacks, to the point that it took the combined might of the Aesir and Vanir as well as Midgard forces to defeat him. Even then Starkaðr was still able to survive, forcing Thor to attack him with all his power to sever his arms to cause him to finally bleed to death. *'Cryokinesis': As a Frost Giant, it is certain that Starkaðr had the ability to control ice. *'Leadership Abilities': Starkaðr was acknowledged by Mimir and Odin to be an exceptional leader capable of effectively leading the Giants as a general. The idea of Starkaðr leading such a force against him was enough to make Odin fear him enough to went to great lengths by allying with not only Midgard forces but even the Vanir, the sworn enemy of the Aesir. *'Master Combatant''': Starkaðr was an immensely accomplished combatant, having been recognized as the most fearsome warrior of the Giants and enough so to potentially earn the subservience of every giant should they form an army. Even the mightiest warrior of Asgard, Thor, feared him and would not dare face him directly. Odin himself considered him as being enough of a threat to went as far as to rally the armies of Midgard and even his most hated enemies, the Vanir Gods alongside with his own forces, the Aesir to attack him and even then they were unable to subdue him without great difficulty. Trivia * His Greek equivalents (in term of possessing multiple body parts) are the Hecatonchires, particularly Aegaeon. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:God of War (2018) Category:Norse Mythology Category:Norse Monsters Category:Jötnar